Tattletale
by SickleCells
Summary: The upper class of Konoha are filthy rich and privileged. The only problems they encounter usually stem from the gossip blog run by the Tattler. While Sakura, Naruto, Itachi, and friends look for a missing Sasuke, the Tattler turns up the heat in an effort to tear the group apart. Gossip Girl-esque. SakuMany NaruHina InoSai and more!


**Gossip Girl-esque**

**Melodramatic teenagers in a soap opera set.**

**A princely Itachi, sketchy Sasuke, shockingly brazen Sakura, obnoxiously caring Naruto, overly embarrassed Hinata, and a slew of other skewed characterizations of our favorite ninjas set in their own upper class world.**

* * *

><p><em>"You Know That Thing When…"<em>

Spotted: Itachi Uchiha, heir to the seven billion dollar Uchiha fortune. Has the Mysterious Prince returned to reclaim his throne or is he just chasing another false lead to his runaway baby brother? I wonder what KHS's little blossom has to say about her ex-boyfriend coming home to search for her other ex-boyfriend?

Ino swiftly turned to face her best friend as soon as she was done reading the Spotted alert, "Sakura," she said.

Sakura looked up immediately. When Ino ditched the kindergarten aged nicknames she knew something big was happening. She screwed on the cap to her nail polish and pushed the blonde's foot off of her bed. "Spit it out!"

"Look at the new Tattler update, look at it right now."

Sakura barely caught the phone that was hurtling towards her face. After a moment she dropped the offending object with a breathy gasp. "Ino,"

" I know."

"Ino…"

"Sakura- _I know_."

" Do you think he's made it home by now?"

"The Tattler works quick, he's probably been off the plane for maybe five minutes."

The pink haired teen jumped off of her bed and sped to her walk-in closet. Ino heard the rustling of clothes better than she could hear Sakura's frantic babble. "Should I get there before him, or should I wait until he invites me? Would he even invite me in? He did leave the city out of nowhere after he broke up with me," The rustling stopped and Sakura peaked her head out from behind the closet door. She stuck her hands out too, in each a dress. "What says 'I want you to want me but also I want to help you find your brother' the best?"

Ino took in the two for a few seconds before pointing to the black knee length wrap dress. The maroon bodycon screamed desperate and while Ino wasn't against desperate, Sakura was going to meet an Uchiha and the Uchiha were a classy people. Her phone buzzed and she was torn from her thoughts. "Sakura, there's another update."

There was a far away groan and so she continued, "It say's 'Spotted: Our favorite Knucklehead Naruto Uzumaki seems to be moving up on the social ladder. Naruto was just seen picking up the Uchiha heir in his father's town car. Our sources say they're headed for the Uchiha estate.' Well, I think you know where to go now, do you need me to come with?"

A flustered Sakura clacked her way out of the closet, her black dress now accented with a pair of dark green heels and a jeweled head band. "He already said he sees me as a child, it won't look very grown up of me to bring my best friend."

Ino nodded and removed her toe separators, "I should have just went to a salon." The lavender paint job was lousy at best. She pulled her knee-highs back on and stood up to face the other girl.

Sakura scoffed and grabbed her bag that was thrown over her vanity chair. Together they walked down to the foyer, the pink haired girl waiting for her friend to put on her stilettos. They were greeted by a set of maids who offered to hold their umbrellas and both of them accepted the offers, Sakura because she had to look perfectly kept for her visit and Ino because she was Ino.

While sitting in the back seat of the family car Sakura fidgeted in her seat, fingers hovering over her phone's keyboard. She was incredibly tempted to tell Itachi she was on her way, but her collective history with the Uchiha brothers told her it was against her best interest.

On the way to the estate she'd spent the past two summers at, Sakura reminisced about her last happy time there.

_The girl giggled softly as she leaned over her boyfriend. "You can't fool me Uchiha, you're sweeter than a plum."_

_The older boy exhaled deeply and moved away from Sakura's approaching lips. _

"_Oh come on, don't get all shy now." _

"_I am not being shy, Sakura." _

_She pulled herself away from him, sitting up on her knees, "You've been distancing yourself from me lately, what's wrong? Is it Sasuke? Is he still ignoring you? You think it'd be me that he would ignore if he used half of that gigantic brain of his…" _

_Itachi placed a calming hand on her arm. "No, we've spoken recently. He isn't angry anymore." He left the 'at you, anyways' out. He let his hand travel lower until he could intertwine their fingers. He met her smile with an unsure one of his own. And she was content for the rest of their time together. _

But quickly Sakura remembers the rest of the month turning to hell in a matter of days. The Tattler and the town police had reported the youngest Uchiha boy missing and his family's offer of a five hundred thousand dollar reward legitimate. A week after not being able to reach Itachi, he had finally called on her and ended their relationship because 'he had to focus on finding his brother, as the police weren't doing a very good job so far.'

The driver turns around to announce their arrival to the estate, his scarred face shocking Sakura out of her thoughts. She realizes that she didn't know her parent's hired new help; in his reflection in the rearview mirror she reads his name as Morino. He looks intimidating in his bulky leather jacket and skullcap. As she's getting out of the vehicle she advises him to dress more appropriately if he hopes to keep his job.

* * *

><p>A giant of a man with a sharp-toothed grin greets Sakura at the main entrance, she remembers his name to be Kisame, but she had met him only a few times by chance when she showed up unexpectedly at the residence. They didn't speak much. He flashes his pointed teeth at her, shadow engulfing her small figure. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here? Coming to grovel?"<p>

Sakura's eye twitches at his ignorance and she now remembers why they couldn't hold a conversation. "Is that really any of your business, you big mouthed fish?"

"Hey, one bad encounter shouldn't change your whole perspective of me, pinkie. Besides, it was you doing the frolicking. And anyways there are cameras everywhere in this place so did you really think Itachi's little brother wouldn't find out sooner or later?"

"That was my business to tell fish face, not yours to blab to the continent's biggest gossip blog."

The man's phone pinged, "Whatever you say." He said sarcastically, flicking a wave over his shoulder as he began to walk off the property.

Sakura huffed out an annoyed breath and rushed past the help who tried to offer her greetings and refreshments. She was inhaling sharply by the time she made her way to Itachi's room; Sakura was undeniably fit but also undeniably nervous. She rose a shaking fist to the oak door and was quick to question when no one said anything. "Hello?" She then heard a grunt before Itachi okayed her to enter.

Naruto stood when she came into view, smile playing on his lips. "Sakura, it's been awhile."

"I saw you two days ago, you followed Hinata, Ino and I to the shopping district." Sakura wasn't in the mood for joking around. She turned to face Itachi, "You came back?"

"Sometimes home is a prison, when you've been there once it's likely you'll return no matter how many times you escape."

"It's been six months and you're still distancing yourself from me with these riddles."

"We are light years apart. It is near impossible to be any further from you."

"Itachi," Naruto interjected. "Don't be a dick, man."

"You need to leave." He looked at her red face and furrowed brows, "I'll tell you if anything comes up."

Noticing the girl was ready to burst, Naruto came forward to put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and lead her off the property.

Once outside Naruto placed a hand on each of the girl's shoulders and squeezed tightly. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? I told you I'd get them back for you." He looked at her sour face, "I told you that I would and I brought back one already. Just give me a littler longer and Sasuke will be back and we'll go back to the way things were."

Sakura let out an angry sob and her shoulders began to shake. "I am not upset with him or you or Sasuke. I'm upset with myself, Naruto. I finally got Sasuke under my thumb and I ruin it by falling for his brother. And yeah, that was a very terrible mistake but it turned out good in the end or so I thought. But now I see the mess I have made; Sasuke's missing, Itachi left for six months and didn't call or write even his parents, and you're spending almost all of your free time trying to fix _my_ mess." Hot tears continued to streak down her face and she thought that they might never stop until things were picture perfect once again. She looked up to Naruto with her big green eyes and asked brokenly, "What do I do?"

Naruto did not know what advice to give the girl because he had never been in that type of situation, but the Uchiha brothers were his friends as well no matter how much they denied it and so he said jokingly, "You know that thing when life gives you lemons and you make lemonade?"

Sakura choked on something between a sob and a laugh.

"Well think of this series of problems as your lemons and make something good out of it all." He patted her on the back before heading towards the main entrance. He waved at her as the help began to close the doors.

Sakura stood outside of the gates for a few more minutes and as she turned to leave her phone buzzed. She read the first half of the post aloud to herself because her mind was unable to wrap around its absurdity when in plain text. "Spotted: The Knucklehead and the Cherry Blossom, a new romance written in the stars?"

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a drabble to soothe the sting of my Gossip Girl addiction and my longing to see what it would be like if the Naruto characters were regular teens rolling around in money and swimming in champagne. If you like it, tell me and I will continue to write whatever comes to mind. <strong>

**I'm in my senior year guys, updates are sporadic at best but I will try. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
